


[podfic] Sit by the River

by BabelGhoti



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Drabble, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rusalka (Water Spirit), Русалка | нимфа | nimfa | Rusalka (Slavic Mythology & Folklore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of Merfilly's fic.A woman laments and wonders.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Sit by the River

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sit by the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583531) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:05 
  * **Size:** 1.36 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801401.us.archive.org/27/items/merfillysitbytheriverreadbybabelghoti/Merfilly%20-%20Sit%20by%20the%20River%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Cover

  * **Cover art:** [_"Les Lumerettes"_ by cyrilbarreaux](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/203/c/4/les_lumerettes_by_cyrilbarreaux-d585yf1.jpg)




End file.
